


Atlantis- Sanctuary for the Unwanted

by Always_dream_big



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, End of the World, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_dream_big/pseuds/Always_dream_big
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parallel earth is destroyed and the Atlantis team will gain new members. How will these new people fit in with their upbringing and culture being so different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis- Sanctuary for the Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> This work was inspired by the works of Xanthe and Keira Marcos. I am just playing in their playground. My story is in no way a continuation of their works (not a sequel, prequel or missing scene ).
> 
> xanthe on the topic of using her universe: You may write not-for-profit fanfiction set in any of my universes, but you must link back to me in your headers and give credit.  
> http://www.xanthe.org/
> 
> Keira Marcos on using her universe and characters:  
> You can take my ideas and play with them at your leisure but don’t ever claim to have written a sequel or prequel to my work and I will never authorize an official OR condone unofficial continuation of any of my actual work. In fact, it would irritate me a great deal. In offering credit to me– you can say that my work inspired yours but do not claim that your work takes place within the confines of my work. Some people write in my AUs. They do this with permission and I often beta for them. Don’t trip out of if you see it.  
> Still, I wouldn’t fuss about the use of my original characters in a fic as long as credit and a link to my website is provided
> 
> http://keiramarcos.com/permissions/
> 
> I am mentioning one of Keira's OCs (Matt Shepherd) so I did not make him up but also did not change him or his personality in any way. Like I said he is just mentioned.  
> I obviously do not own any of the Stargate storyline if I would I wouldn't be writing on here....  
> If you think I violated any of their permissions or something else I would appreciate you shooting me a message instead of leaving me a rude comment below. 
> 
> So I'm writing in a BDSM universe set on Atlantis may have similar pairings as them two use but hey lots of people use the same pairings (John and Rodney are just cute together who would see them with someone else?)
> 
> That's all I can think of have fun reading! And do comment with useful feedback!  
> BTW this is the first time I am posting to this archive so bare with me while I figure out the configurations.

Atlantis -The Sanctuary for the Unwanted

Colonel John Sheppard stood on the balcony above the gate room watching the activity going on below him. The IOA in its great wisdom decided to send their problems out to Atlantis again. John did not like it and he knew that General O'Neill had been fighting it with all his might but it was a lost cause. The IOA had decided to send all the military and scientific personnel that was somehow problematic out to Atlantis. Not only that, but they also planned to send a bunch of civilians that had nothing to do with the expedition in the first place because the SGC had fucked up. They received, what they thought was an encoded cry for help from one of their allies but it turned out that the signal came from a parallel universe, a parallel earth to be more specific. So they helped these people evacuate not realizing that they evacuated people from a SGC of a different universe. 

The SGC from the parallel universe was of course different. It was not led by General O'Neill. He was actually not even alive in that universe and had never made it to the rank of General. He died during a mission with SG-1 as did the rest of his team. The people, John's SGC was able to rescue, were mostly civilians and some military that were able to get through the gate in time. The IOA thought best to send these people to Atlantis as they already existed on their earth. They believed further that it would cause too many problems if these people would meet each other by accident. So now John was standing on the balcony overlooking the gateroom expecting 30 people from the parallel universe as well as 20 problematic military personnel and a couple of scientists from his SGC.  
“Gate activated,” Chuck said “receiving IDC from Stargate command.”  
“Let them through,” John commanded.  
The Stargate now fully engaged started to spew out people and equipment. John watched his second in command and fellow Dom Major Evan Lorne organize the people and equipment, directing everyone into corners of the gateroom. John kept on watching ready to interfere if necessary. He trusted Lorne and believed it to be more beneficial to get an impression of the people that came through the Stargate by observing them. Lady Elizabeth had called in a team meeting and they had all decided together that it would be best to separate the people by military, science civilian and parallel universe civilian and military or PUs for short. “What do you think John?,” Rodney questioned as he stepped next to his Dom. John gazed at his Sub and put an arm around him touching the collar briefly. Rodney knew how on edge John was about this whole situation. John was pissed that the IOA thought they were nothing better than a place where they could dump their garbage and failures.  
“Well,” John stated, “we have asshats 1 through 20 over there in that corner, and the rest over there.” John pointed to the different groups. The new military personal was mostly made up of Doms that had marks in their files. John promised himself to make the rules very simple for them and kick there butts until they complied or got killed in action. Most of these Doms had not received the needed education in the pleasure houses. They just got what little the military had to offer. John had already picked out some people who would teach these Doms what playing with a submissive actually meant. It was not only about the pleasure of the Dominant but also about the pleasure of the Submissive and even more the Subs were not supposed to come out of a scene broken. This had happened way to often in the last year and instead of changing their policies the IOA and the military commands on earth decided to just demote the soldiers a couple of ranks and send them off to a different galaxy. John gritted his teeth, the IOA effectively made all of them now his problem and he did not like that one bit. He planned to have his brother Matthew teach a class on the proper treatment of a Submissive. Matt was tough and John was pretty sure he would be able to get his point across. Furthermore John would lead a demonstration with his Sub as he was one of the Doms that enjoyed sadism but was of course able to play safely. He figured he would be able to make them understand that they would be able to receive pleasure from playing with a Sub without breaking him or her.

The PUs were a bigger problem though. He actually had to step through the Stargate to meet with General O'Neill and a IOA representative in person about them. They were from a parallel universe that had no dynamics like they did. It obviously had led to a lot of confusion. John could not wrap his mind around a society like theirs, how could it even operate properly if people were not able to embrace their desires properly or not even have these desires? A person that did not have a dynamic was often called a pervert in their society and while there were some clubs and places to meet, it was pretty under wrap and people kept quiet about it. John knew that there were a couple of people on Atlantis that did not identify with any dynamic but he had was unaware on how many there were.

A commotion in the gate room brought John out of his musing. He looked down to see that one of the PUs had broken down, probably a combination of the gate travel and the situation they found themselves in. A young women was kneeling next to her, talking in what seemed like a soothing tone. She effectively kept Lorne's team away from them with a glare and a couple of well chosen words that were not at all friendly, going by the soldiers facial expressions.  
“Lorne,” John said into his earpiece “tell your men to let her do her thing and back off.” “Understood Colonel,” Lorne replied.  
“See the girl in the leather jacket?,” John said to Rodney still watching the scene below. “Yes,” Rodney confirmed looking at the young lady. She was petite with long brown hair wrapped up in a messy bun. Looking up at John, Rodney was trying to figure out were his Dom was going with this question. “Come with me,” John said turning on the spot. Rodney was surprised but followed John to his office where he proceeded to close the door. “Rodney what I tell you know needs to stay between you and me. As it concerns the young woman from the gateroom and I don't want to have any gossip about her, not that I expect that you are going to gossip,”John added with a smile. Rodney looked surprised, he and his Dom normally did not have secrets and nodded in affirmation. Rodney knew that John trusted him and had just mentioned it pro forma. Rodney listened attentively while John told about his recent visit to the SGC.

John told Rodney how he stepped through the Stargate to be only briefed by the IOA being told that General O'Neill had to deal with a problem that had arisen. John was informed by the IOA about their reasoning to why these people were all send to Atlantis. After what felt like hours they took a break and John received a message to meet with General O'Neill. As he knocked on the General's office door it was opened and the young woman from the gate room ran into him, trying to get out of the office. John stepped aside to let her pass as she murmured an apology. John could have sworn that she had been crying judging by her puffed up eyes. General O'Neill had told him her name was Leila and she was one of the people that came from the parallel universe and would therefore go to Atlantis. “This is of the record so I am Jack and you are John,” the General had continued.  
He had asked John to keep an eye especially on Leila as she had turned out to be somewhat of a trouble maker. He told John that if she was of their society she would have been punished in public three times already. She had a tendency to not follow the rules and stick up to everybody making her somewhat of a leader of the group of people that she came with. She was clearly too young and inexperienced to lead a group like that plus the change in culture did also apply to her which had made an appearance in her being short tempered, as well as ill-mannered. Jack went on saying that he actually had threatened to punish her in private if she would not pull it together which finally ended with her breaking down and crying showing just under how much pressure and stress she was. He went on saying that he thought she might actually be a Sub as she was really responsive to him. That worried him some as someone might interpret her reaction to a Dom as interest in play and would pursue her and Jack did not want her to get hurt. John promised to keep an eye on her. She seemed to be a challenge and he liked challenges.

“Ok,” Rodney said “we keep an eye on her. What did she do at the other SGC?”  
“She has a PhD in physical therapy and was also working with some of their traumatized people as she also has a degree in Psychology. Leila can apparently also speak Ancient.” John replied . “Really?” Rodney was astonished not a lot of people on Atlantis were able to speak Ancient so this was a huge plus for their expedition.  
“Yes their linguistic department apparently taught everybody who was interested some of the alien languages that they had encountered. Leila signed up for Ancient which of course is good for us.”  
“Well Carson can keep an eye on her in the infirmary.” Rodney said. Since Carson was the head of the infirmary and also their trauma surgeon it was pretty obvious that Leila would be working under him and therefore he would be able to keep her in line.  
“Yes I do trust him especially as a Dom.” John replied trying to remember where all Carson had trained. He seemed to remember being told that Carson had trained at some of the more prestige pleasure houses in Scotland and Ireland.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Leila managed to calm Sophia down but just barely. The elderly woman had been through a lot as her husband was the one who set the self-destruct for their SGC and had not made it through. Leila felt overwhelmed with the pressure everyone had put on her. She was generally a person that tried not to judge other people and tried to adapt to the new situation as best as possible. But she was tired. She had not slept a lot as she was having vivid nightmares of what had happened and also because she had to take care a lot of the other people who had come from the parallel universe with her. They looked up to her as she seemed to be a calming presence. If they would known about the times she had blown up in front of Jack and his Sub Daniel she thought smiling wearily, they might change their opinion about her.

Leila was one of the youngest of the group and had just joined the SGC about a year ago right out of PT school. Her father had been friends with the leader of her SGC and she had gotten the job there because of the family connection. If her father would have known what SGC actually stood for she doubted that he would have pushed his friend to give his daughter a job there. She was thankful that her parents had died about 6 months ago in a car accident and not in what everybody termed “the event”. The event had happened about a month ago when the Ori had arrived in the orbit around their earth and had demanded that they would capitulate and become their slaves. The Stargate program had been exposed to all the civilians in the world and they had gone down fighting. They decided to use the self-destruct on the mountain so that all the data and gate addresses would not fall into the hand of the Ori. One of their scientists had been able to send out a distress call so that they could evacuate to a different world (alpha site). Their Stargate had been damaged though and therefore they had stepped through the Stargate and had landed on a parallel earth instead of the Alpha site. Many of them were injured so it had been chaos for a couple of hours. Leila tried to help her people as much as possible. Since she had somewhat of a medical background she assisted in the infirmary and helped calm down her people once they realized that there was no going back home and what they had lost. They also realized the difference in their societies quickly. Leila was able to keep her head through all of this which pushed her into the position of a spokesperson for her people. 

She was holding it better together than everybody else that was true but it was only a facade she was feeling as much turmoil in her heart as everybody else. She did the one thing that she always did when upset and feeling the pressure she started to lash out. Dr Frasier was trying to pressure everyone in getting a thorough physical. Leila felt it was unnecessary for her as it had already been decided that they would be moved soon and she was not hurt. There were too many of her people who needed her support and she was healthy. Leila hadn't eaten and slept properly for a while and was at her breaking point. She told Dr Frasier where she could shove her exam and proceeded to walk out of the infirmary. She walked around the SGC aimlessly for a while until she came upon Dr Jackson's office. The door was open but he was not in it. She saw a couple of artifacts sitting on the table and she got curious and walked in. One of the artifacts was a statue with what looked like Ancient writing on it. She had taken a couple of classes back home and wondered if she would be able to read it. She heard a noise behind her and turned around startled, an apology on her lips. Daniel waved her off. He did not mind it when people came into his office that was why he did not lock his door when he left it during the day. Daniel had asked her name and soon they had been in a discussion on the meaning of the writing on the statue. 

Together they made it about half way through the translation when Leila heard her name over the loudspeaker telling her to report to General O'Neill's office. She grimaced and when Daniel realized that the furor he had heard about earlier was about her, he walked her to Jack's office. He deposited her outside the office and went in to speak to Jack. He had made his own observation about Leila and proceeded to tell Jack about it. This meeting had changed a lot of things. Jack told Dr Frasier to back off as Leila would see Dr Beckett in Atlantis. He trusted her to know when she needed medical attention. Since he pulled some strings for her he asked her to trust him to know what was good for her and her people in relations to their society and politics. From then on a friendship blossomed between the three of them.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Leila was sitting in the waiting area of the infirmary absently pulling on a string on her jeans. She was making sure that all of her people went to see a physician for a check- up. As they all basically came from off- world it was a normal procedure.  
“Leila, “ John said holding a cup of coffee in front of her. ” Thank you,” she replied giving John a smile. John decided to have a look for himself now, to see how everything was going in the infirmary and with the new people. He had had dinner with Leila at the General's house and had decided that he liked her. She seemed to be the most comfortable with the change in culture of all off the PUs. She hadn't even stared when Daniel Jackson had knelt next to the General during the meal times to be fed. She was a pleasant young woman in appearance as well as in intellect.  
Leila took a sip of the hot liquid and almost moaned in pleasure. She had been running on pure energy for almost the whole day. She had skipped lunch due to a crisis with one of her people and was thankful for the stimulant.  
“You remembered how I like it,” she said given the Colonel a little smile. “Three sugars no milk,” he replied back to her. He smiled remembering back at the General's house, when after a great barbecue and beer, Daniel had made some coffee and both he and Leila basically had an orgasm over the taste. He also remembered watching fascinated, the amount of sugar Leila put into her cup.  
“How is everybody doing?” he asked her settling comfortably in the seat next to her.  
“Well, Dr Beckett is done with almost all of them.” Leila replied. He did a general check up with most of them and just tested further if Dr Frasier had something noted in one of their files. He also took blood work from everyone to see if they had the ATA gene.  
“I think he is not keeping anybody here but two,” she said taking another sip from her coffee cup.  
“Aye, she is right,” Carson came out with his last patient in tow. The scientist quickly pushed up his glasses and awkwardly moved past Carson. Leila directed him to a soldier near the door who would show the scientist to his new quarters.  
“Alright lassie,” Carson said, “follow me.” Leila grimaced and John had a hard time to cover the snickering so he settled with coughing. Carson was a great guy but even the greatest Dom could not help making people uncomfortable by asking them to submit to an exam.

“With yer permission Leila Ah would like the Colonel to be there for part of the exam as General O'Neill put him down for your medical proxy. Are ye aware of that?” Carson asked. He barely had any medical information on Leila and he hoped she would be able to shed some light on that soon. He also had the feeling that she would cooperate better with John there. While he was able to coerce a Sub to do what he wanted, within reason, he tried to keep his work separated from his bedroom as much as possible.  
“Yes.” she acknowledged, “I'm aware of that.”  
John looked up “Why do I not know about this?” he said surprised.  
“Well this was apparently made as a last minute decision,” Carson went on looking at the file in his hand. “Leila actually never saw Dr Frasier did ye?”  
“I don't like her much,” Leila said blushing, “well I did not like my Dr Frasier don't really know yours that well... I was fighting with Jack,.. I mean General O'Neill about it they day I ran into you,” she said looking at John. “Yes I remember,” John said.  
“So basically Colonel all Ah have right now from General O'Neill is what Leila told him. The reason she needs a medical proxy is because she is as allergic to a lot things as Rodney is so Ah need someone out of the infirmary who will have an epipen if need be. Since she will be working here during the day it is not a problem but Ah like for you to keep an epipen for her in yer quarters. As Ah understand Lady Elizabeth has placed her quarters near yours and Rodney's, and you and Rodney as well as your team know how to use an epipen.”  
“Yeah sure Carson,” John said, turning towards Leila his gaze full of pure dominance, ”now Leila you gonna let Carson check you over or do I need to stay and make sure you let him?”  
John knew there was more besides her not liking Dr Frasier. Leila looked a bit startled and just shook her head no, indicating that he could leave and she would stay put. John wasn't convinced and said “I will wait in the waiting area.” He stalked out of the room. 

“Alright lassie hop up on the table for me.” Carson said. He knew she was uncomfortable with the situation and he was pretty sure that after he would have her medical history he would know more. Carson guessed that she spend a lot of time in the hospital or around doctors while she was growing up due to her allergies and those were probably not very pleasant memories. He kept up a stream of conversation while he checked her ears, throat and eyes, as well as taking her temperature. Carson paused to warm up his stethoscope before sliding it into her zipper jacket over her shirt onto her heart. He listened intensely for a while and moved it then over to her lungs asking her to breath deeply. He then moved the stethoscope to her back. Her lungs and heart checked out fine and Carson told her so.  
“Since John is your medical proxy within our rules he can get all the medical information that Ah get from ye today,” Carson informed Leila watching her face to see any objections she may have to this. “Yes I heard he apparently got a whole instruction manual from Jack as well,” she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“Ah don't think it was intended like this,” Carson said lightly moving on to take her pulse and blood pressure, “but you have a lot of responsibility on yer shoulders, and I think the General has a soft spot for you,” Carson smiled. “Yeah,” Leila said smiling back warmly, “he is great”.  
She was glad that he had taken her under his wings when they first came. She was pretty sure they would have ended up punishing her in public because she was so protective of her people and she had to admit she did cause a lot of trouble. Jack had taken the time to help her understand the society that they lived in and had let her observe how he treated his Sub. Leila felt that she had a pretty good grasp on the difference between Sub and Dom. While feeling not entirely comfortable with it yet at least she knew the rules and felt like she could live in this society without major problems. Jack had also helped Leila realize the responsibility she had towards her people and had given her some pointers towards great leadership qualities.  
Carson looked at the display from the ancient device that he used to take Leila's blood pressure and heart rate with. Both were a bit elevated but he was pretty sure that was due to the stress she had been under.  
“Lay down on your back,” Carson commented, “so I can feel yer belly.” Leila laid back and exposed her belly. Carson blew into his hands to warm them up and started to palpate her belly in the order of the four quadrants watching her reaction and asking her to report any pain to him that she may feel. He paused over her navel and looked at the belly piercing she had. It was a simple piercing, just a stud with a blue stone but that was not what had made him look at it.  
“Hen, how long have you had the piercing?” Carson said, moving to the side table to put on some gloves. He snapped the gloves into place and delicately moved the stud around to check it's mobility. “A couple of years,” Leila replied raising her head to look at her belly. The edges of the skin around her piercing seemed to be raised and puffy and there was some tried blood on the metal. Oh right of course while they were all so busy moving crates someone had pushed a corner of a box into her belly and her piercing must have gotten stuck on it. She relied the information to Carson who tutted unhappily. “You should have let someone look at it sooner,” he said while applying some antiseptic to her navel with a cotton swap. She hissed as the medicine got into the wound. Carson proceeded to smooth some antibiotic cream on his index finger and gently manipulated the stud around so he could get some of the cream an all the raised edge. He ended the administration by placing a waterproof band-aid over Leila's navel.  
Carson pulled of his gloves and flung them across the room right into the garbage can. He pulled down Leila's shirt and grabbed her hands pulling her back up into a sitting position. Carson moved away from the table and started to rummage around in a cupboard and filled some of the antibiotic cream in a small pot and handed it to Leila with a couple more band-aids.  
“Here, apply at morning and at night. Can Ah trust ye that ye will come and let me look at it if it is not better in three days?” Carson asked her giving her the look.  
“Yes,” Leila nodded slightly uncomfortable with the attention the doctor was giving her.  
Alright then Carson said handing her a couple of papers. “Ah want ye to read these over and fill them out. Some of them are about your medical history, medications, and the like and the others Ah need ye to fill out so Ah know what experience you have as a PT so Ah know where to place ye work wise. Welcome to Atlantis.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Leila, after being led to her new quarters by one of the marines, unpacked her meager possessions. The room was not that big but it was sufficient. She had a big window and she was pretty sure if she would leave it open at night she would be able to hear the waves while going to sleep. She took great care in filling out the sheets that Carson had given her. She really wanted to make this work here. It was as if they all had been given a second chance and she would try really hard not to blow it. She often acted a lot tougher than she actually was especially now that she had so many people who looked up to her for guidance.  
Leila changed into some loose sweat pants and a tank top and moved her body through a series of stretches to work out the kinks in her muscles. She stood in front of the window and looked out while she performed a couple of yoga poses after her warm up. Leila went from the down dog position (or the upside down V) into the cobra.. She hissed as her belly touched the floor. Guess the piercing is indeed a bit infected she thought. She sat on the ground rubbing over her navel carefully and proceeded to stretch out her legs.  
Realizing that it was approaching dinner time she pulled up her hair into her signature messy bun and moved towards the door. On a second thought she stopped and grabbed her epipen, better be save than sorry, who knew what dinner might bring.

She moved through Atlantis stopping her and there to talk to some of her people who were exploring Atlantis in small groups. She chatted with them for a while listening to their concerns and problems, offering solutions as she went on. As she finally made it to the mess she was feeling half starved. Leila grabbed a tray and got in line. As she got into view of the food she realized she had a problem. Most of that food looked alien to her. She cursed silently she should have thought about that. Of course the fact that she was in an alien galaxy should have been a clue. “Trouble deciding?,” John had seen her come in and had kept an eye on her, planning to invite her over to his table so Leila could meet and mingle with him and his team. When he saw her dismayed look while looking at the food he remembered that she was allergic against a lot of things and decided to help her out. “Ok so over here is what we call almost chicken.” John started, “Whats the sauce made out of?” Leila asked. John looked at the person behind the counter.“Mmh,” the man stumbled over his words “water, broth, spices?”  
Leila looked at the substance a while longer. “There is wheat in it isn't it, to make it thicker?”  
“I don't know you would have to ask the cook?” stammered the man. “How about you get him then,” John said annoyed. As it turned out. The only things that Leila could actually eat were some almost chicken from the kitchen that hadn't been touched by the sauce and some root vegetable. She also grabbed some fruit that looked like bananas and a water. She sat down opposite of John next to a petite but fierce looking lady.  
“Ok” she said putting the epipen on the table and taking a couple of bites and pausing sipping her water. She listened to the conversation of John's team around her. He had introduced her to his Sub Rodney and fellow team mates Teyla and Ronon as they were settling down at the table. Due to their demeanor Leila assumed that both Teyla and Ronon were Doms.  
After a couple minutes without a reaction Leila deemed the food save and tucked in. John breathed a sighed of relieve he knew that Rodney's allergies were severe but she seemed to be worse off than him. “So what can you not eat so we can send a list to the kitchen.”Sheppard asked Leila.  
Leila looked up from her food, chewing slowly “Wheat, dairy, eggs, citrus fruits, apples, “she counted her allergies of using the fingers of her hand not holding the fork. “I'm also allergic to certain bugs and medication, like Tylenol and Penicillin.” She added as an afterthought.  
The whole table went silent. “What do you eat?”Ronon finally grunted out thinking how most people on earth seemed to eat a lot of bread, cereal, noodles, and different kids of cake made from wheat, eggs, and dairy. “Mostly? Powerbars and coffee,” Leila answered self consciously.  
“Ok that works,” Rodney said not faced by any of what she just had said.  
“Rodney,” John said warningly, sometimes his sub could be so insensitive. “Oh I'm sorry,” Rodney said gesticulating with his fork while he talked,” there is still plenty she can eat or hasn't tried yet because it is from Pegasus. We just have to let the kitchen know soon so they can make sure that there is food for Leila.” John looked at Leila saying,”Rodney is allergic against anything citrus, tree nuts and bees, so everything in the mess is already labeled for citrus and nuts. I will have them label stuff that has any of your allergies as well and I am sure Carson will love to brief them.”  
Leila nodded in acknowledgment. It felt good that they cared about her and tried to keep her safe.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Lady Elizabeth looked over to the people sitting around the table in the conference room closest to her office. John was slouching in his chair casually holding onto his Sub by putting a hand on his knee. Elizabeth knew while this might be looking casual it was all but casual. Rodney was typing on a data pad and seemed oblivious to what was going on around him but Elizabeth knew that was not the case. He often seemed to be the crazy scientist but he was far from it. His mind was sharp and he was great at multitasking. Peter Grodin and Radek Zelenka were sitting on the other side of the table representing the rest of the science department. Major Lorne sat next to Dr Beckett. Leila came through the door in a hurry and apologized for being late sliding into the only free chair in between Major Evan Lorne and Dr Radek Zelenka. “Alright since we are all here now let's begin.” Elizabeth started,” You are all her because you are the heads of several important departments on Atlantis. Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne are CO and 2IC of the military respectively, Dr McKay is head of the whole science department, Dr Zelenka is the head of engineering, Grodin is the head of the gate room, and Dr Beckett of course is our head of the medical department.” She pointed out the different titles and departments more to Leila's benefit than everybody else's.  
“And since Leila has been appointed the leader of the PUs I invited her along.” Elizabeth made it clear that she wanted Leila to be there in case someone would have the idiocy to disagree with her. Looking at Leila she explained further, “We are missing my husband Wallace Weir, our psychologist, as he is seeing to a patient at the moment.” Leila nodded in affirmation. “John please begin,” Elizabeth said handing the floor to him. “Well, we sorted all the military people into their teams and are planning to do some simulations over the next couple of days, maybe taking them out on the mainland.” John replied. “ Any problems?,” Elizabeth pressed on.  
“Lorne!” John said looking at his second in command.  
“Yes one of the marines thought he could pull rank so I was forced to remind him that he was actually demoted to second lieutenant and would have to listen to what I say.” Lorne said grimacing. He hated it when he had to pull rank on people. Evan did not like to humiliate others in public but this marine had left him without a choice.  
“What is his name?” Elizabeth asked. “Second Lieutenant Jordan Turner, Dom,” John replied after having a look at his data pad to get the specifics right. “He just came to the SGC about 6 months ago and has been causing trouble ever since. He has some pretty strong sadistic tendencies and has forced his dynamic on a couple of people.”  
“Uh,” Leila grimaced, getting everybody's attention. John raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. “We uh had a couple of ...run-ins.” Leila said choosing her words carefully. John wasn't convinced that it was only run-ins but figured he would get it out of her later.  
He was right about that it was more than just run-ins. Leila had to stop this marine a couple of times as he tried to convince some of her people to play with him. He of course picked the people who seemed to be the most fragile and delicate in their mental composition and therefore easy to convince. After he had no success with his behavior due to Leila's interferences he took that as a challenge and tried to coerce her to play with him. Leila ended up doing the right thing and told General O'Neill who sicked T'ealc on the marine. Leila had not experienced any trouble since but expected some in the near future, as they were not in the mountain anymore and therefore she was without the protection of General O'Neill and his friends, and 2nd Lieutenant Jordan Turner knew that as well.

Rodney, Radek and Peter took turns describing how they planned to integrate the new people into the science structure on Atlantis. Leila was getting more and more tired by the minute. She had hardly slept the night before due to the fact that she had nightmares as well as her people waking her up at night. She had ended up helping one of them to the infirmary. Some of her people had woken her because Colby Williams, one of the linguists, had been sitting in the bathroom and seemed to be delirious. Leila had gotten dressed and went to check it out. By the amount of throw up and the fever she thought at first he had the flu but then she had listen to the man's mumbling and had realized that he was an addict who had run out of his drug of choice. She used her earpiece and called for some help from the infirmary. Dr Beckett was not on duty and she had to deal with Dr Keller who at first did not want to believe her but did a blood test on Colby after Leila had threatened to wake up Carson. Leila had been right the man was addicted to Vicodin and was going through withdrawal. She had sat with him most of the night and had gone back to her quarters briefly around six to shower and then on to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat just to go back to the infirmary after that to see how Colby was doing and was relieved that he was sleeping it off. Carson was talking now and basically just stated what she had just thought about, plus the fact that some of the newcomers including herself had the ATA gene. Leila suppressed another yawn she needed coffee and a lot of it if the start of the day was anything to go by.  
Due to her lack of alertness she almost missed when Elizabeth addressed her. “How is everyone settling in?”  
“As well as possible I guess, “ Leila said sitting up straighter. “There is some concern with you know,” she made a gesture with her hand, “ the dynamics. It might be helpful to offer some sort of information or class on how dating and the likes would work.” She added with an after thought. “Very well I agree,” Elizabeth said. “It is important that everybody is as comfortable as possible with this situation. I will talk to my husband about organizing something if that is all, I would like to break up the meeting now.”  
Everybody stayed a moment longer to talk with each other while Elizabeth left to find her husband. Leila was talking animatedly with Major Lorne while John kept an eye on her. He was playing around an idea in his head. He had been playing with that idea since he had met her and the General had actually also suggested it. He should offer her a guardianship collar. There were a lot of reasons to why, for one, out of political reasons. Obviously if the leader of the PUs would submit to the rules of the new society the rest would follow, but also because he believed that she would benefit from it. General O'Neill had hinted at the fact that he believed her to be a Sub. John saw his point. She was deviant and at the same time seemed to do well with structure and rules, and she wanted to please, the trademarks of an uncollared sub. The first thing Leila had done in the morning was to hand in the paperwork that Carson had given her trying to please him obviously. John also had realized how tired she seemed to be and he was going to make sure that at least she would get some much needed sleep and would learn how to take care of her body properly (she is not grounded, and a collar would help with that). John decided he would also ask Carson for all the medical information on Leila that he was able to collect. 

“John,” Carson had moved towards John, having watched his new employee throughout the meeting and seen how tired she was plus he knew how much time she had spend in the infirmary at night. “I'm on it Carson, don't expect her until the afternoon.” John was glad that Carson had also spotted the bags under Leila's eyes and looked out for her as John did. “Make sure the lassie sleeps, “ Carson said leaving. John gave him a curt nod. Carson could have made her take the day off, but he felt that as her employer, while it was in his right, he should not do so. John was her medical proxy and even though he had not done so Carson had a feeling that he would offer her a guardianship collar. 

“Leila, a word”, John said interrupting her conversation with Lorne, “Sure,” she replied. John moved his head towards the direction of his office and started to walk expecting her to follow. Leila was a bit irritated by that but she was too tired to argue with him about it. She followed him to his office and John proceeded to close the door behind her.  
John started out saying “I took you of the schedule this morning because I don't think you slept a lot last night did you?”  
“I was in the infirmary with Colby. Ok thanks,” she replied and tried to move past John to get out of the office. “Stop,” John growled grabbing her wrist “where do you think you are going?”  
“To my quarters,” Leila answered but it sounded more like a question than a statement. She tried to pull her wrist out of John's hand but he had it perfectly restrained. John went closer towards her and Leila proceeded to back up until John had her pushed against the closed door. He let go of her wrist and placed his hands on both sides of her head against the door and moved forward until his face was inches away from hers while he talked. “You will move your little butt to that couch and sit down. I know you well enough to realize that if I let you go to your quarters you aren't going to get any sleep.”  
John shot her another look, “Are we clear?,” Leila nodded frantically. She was a bit scared of John but felt safe at the same time. She had gotten these confusing feelings before when Jack had acted like that towards her. “Good, “ John replied.

Leila moved to sit on the couch and John proceeded to grab a data pad and set down next to her. He grabbed her wrist again and tucked until her head was in his lab and her feet on the couch. He started to stroke her hair until Leila relaxed and finally fell asleep.  
General O'Neill had told John to go with his gut and if he felt like he needed to act like a Dom to get her to do something he should do it. John went with his gut. He had been a little worried that he might be wrong but considering the fact that she had relaxed and fallen asleep almost instantly, he figured he did the right thing.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Well if you won't let me touch him I can't help him,” Leila said frustrated. The young soldier had come to see her in her makeshift physical therapy room for persistent shoulder pain but now his Dom would not let her touch him. Leila worried that the soldier had a chronic inflammation of the rotators cuff of the shoulder which could lead to him being discharged from the military if not treated soon. She tried to explain to the Dom that she could only help when she could touch him but apparently that was not enough to make him see reason. Leila could not understand his issued as she did not identify with either of their dynamics. She knew some Doms would not let other Doms touch their Subs but this did not apply to her.  
“What is going on in here?” Leila heard a voice say from the doorway. Of course it had to be Keller who listened in on her conversation with her patient. Leila and the woman had not started out on good terms. Leila did not understand why that woman disliked her that much but Keller tried to make her life as miserable as possible and that meant something as Leila had been on Atlantis for only about 3 days now. “I don't want her to touch my Sub,” the soldier growled and Keller, the cowering Sub she was agreed with everything the soldier said, making it sound like Leila was in the wrong here and the soldiers the victims. Leila, having enough of this, disinfected her hands, excused herself, and proceeded to walk out of the infirmary. She needed time to cool of before she did something she would regret later. She was feeling tense and insecure about her position on Atlantis. The gossip mill had finally made it around to her and she found out that they were merely tolerated on Atlantis as John was forced to let them stay here. She never got that impression from him or Jack before, and it upset her. She felt very comfortable with John otherwise. Leila was also confused on what she was feeling. She did know enough about the dynamics to realize that she would be a Submissive in their eyes and she was okay with that. She had never liked to be dominant during sex if one of her former partners wanted her to take a more leading role. She was not into pain but she did like it if someone told her what to do, within reason of course. At the same time it scared her because a Sub trusted his or her Dom so much. She wasn't sure if she would be able to do that ever.

Leila found herself on the west pier. She spotted a vacant place near the water and sat down. Leila winced as her navel rubbed against her pants. She put her hand protectively over the umbilical region of her belly. Leila would had to get Carson to check it out. She had realized this morning that the piercing side did not look better but as she did not want to ask Keller to have a look at it, she had to wait until Carson came on duty. Leila sighed she was pretty sure that Keller was getting her in trouble right about now. The bad thing was that John and his team were off- world so she had no moral support if it was necessary for her. Leila could not put a finger on Lady Elizabeth yet, she was hard to read so she wasn't sure if she would listen to Leila if it came to it. 

Her earpiece started to chirp and as she realized it was indeed the very pissed voice of Dr Keller, she pulled it out of her ear and ignored it. She knew of course this was only a temporary fix and would probably get her in more trouble later but she did not care about that at the moment. If they really wanted to find her she was sure that they could get one of the scientists to find her with a lifesign detector. Leila closed her eyes and let the sun caress her face.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Carson went on duty right at the time that Colonel Sheppard and his team came back from their off world mission. They all meet up in the infirmary as John did not want Dr Keller to touch Rodney for his off-world check-up. So John came at the right time to hear Keller complain about Leila. “She has to be punished Carson. Not only did she take off during her shift, does not response to calls, she also upset one off the military Doms,” Keller whined. Keller was a needy Sub and felt her routine and order threatened by Leila. John joined the conversation saying “So what did you do when she did not respond did you send someone after her, did you get at least her side of the story?” “No why would I do that,” she replied.  
“Sometimes I think you are the dumbest person I have ever met Keller ,”John said seething. He disliked this woman with a passion and promised himself to talk to Lady Elizabeth to get a replacement when the Daedalus came the next time.  
“Sheppard to Leila”, John said into the earpiece. He was worried that she got hurt or got in trouble somewhere by herself.  
“Reading you Sheppard,” Leila responded. While she had no trouble ignoring Keller she would not ignore John. “Have you calmed down significantly enough so you can come back to the infirmary?” John asked her with a hint of steel in his voice. “Yes sir,” Leila responded great that was one very pissed off Colonel.

Luckily enough by the time Leila made it back to the infirmary John was already gone to debrief about his recent mission.  
She walked up to Carson's office and knocked lightly at the half open door. “Come in,” Carson replied without looking up. He was reading something on a data pad. He looked up as he finished and folded his arms across his chest. “I do not need to tell ye that it is bad manners to just run out from yer job.” Leila had the decency to blush at the reprimand.”No sir, “she replied.  
“I actually received an email from the soldier from this morning. There has apparently been a misunderstanding. The Dom is young and he sometimes does not read people well, he thought you were a Dom,” Carson went on saying. “Come again?,” Leila said. “He saw you delegate your people when you arrived and therefore thought you were a Dom.” Carson clarified for her.  
“Has he seen McKay in his lab before? If not he should go observe and learn!” Leila retorted still clearly annoyed by the whole situation. Carson smiled “I will suggest it to him. So in future if Dr Keller pisses you of come find me and I help you figure it out. This is the one and only free pass I will give you,” Carson went on saying. “Thank you,” she responded clearly relieved that she had not gotten into more trouble.  
Carson realized that she was not leaving the room and figured there most be something else that was bothering her. “What is it hen?,” he said gently trying to help her work out whatever it was that she was trying to voice.  
“Carson can you look at my belly,” she finally said quietly. “Sure hen,” Carson said “the piercing is not healing?,” he inquired, gently steering her to the examination table. He knew that it was hard for her to ask him for medical attention so he was happy that she did and in fact listened to him when he told her to come back if it wasn't getting better.  
Leila moved herself up on the table and laid back. Carson went over to her and turned her head lightly and proceeded to stick a thermometer into her ear. The device beeped after a couple of seconds and Carson was relieved to see hat she had no signs of a fever. Carson grabbed a set of gloves and prepared some cotton swabs and some more wipes already coded in antibiotic cream. “Alright lassie, let's have a look.” He knew how uncomfortable she was with the situation and was trying to do the examination as gentle as possible. Carson pushed up her shirt exposing her belly. Did you change the band-aid and apply the cream? Carson asked her. “Yes,” Leila confirmed watching his every move. Carson carefully peeled the band-aid away and threw it in a kidney basin. He looked at her piercing for a while and saw that while the infection did not seem to have spread out more it had started to pus. “Oh lassie,” he said “this must be quite painful eh,” Carson said wincing in sympathy. He pushed on Leila's stomach close to the navel asking her if anything else was hurting trying to figure out if the infection had spread out internally or if it was just superficial. She denied any pain in those regions. Carson took a swap to make a culture to find out what bacteria he was dealing with. Carson started to clean the wound again making sure to push lightly at the edges to get all the pus out. “Ow,” she hissed. How could such a little spot be so painful she wondered. “I know lassie,” Carson said with empathy in his voice, “there are a lot of nerves that bundle around the navel. There are probably a couple of them inflamed causing you a lot more pain than one would think.” 

Carson halted his movement and sat down next to her hip on the table. He could not hold her hand while he was cleaning her wound due to the gloves and the hygiene standards he had to uphold but he could at least give her some comfort through bodily contact. He proceeded to clean out the wound and applied more salve to it covering it all up with a new band-aid. “Alright lassie all done” Carson said taking of his gloves and throwing them into the garbage. He now finally able to grab her hand did just that giving her some comfort. “This is what Ah'm going to do now. Ah will test the swap Ah took and by tomorrow we should know what kind of bacteria we are dealing with here. In the meantime Ah will get some broad spectrum antibiotics alright.” Leila nodded shyly up at him and Carson had to constrain himself not to stroke her hair, that would have been a bit too personal. He went to get a syringe and filled it with the antibiotic making sure that it was not of the Penicillin group so she would not have any reactions to it. Since one could never be sure he opted to keep her close to him the next couple of hours. 

Carson came back into the room closing the door behind him. He walked over to the table and set back down near Leila's hip. “Turn to the wall hen, so I can reach yer gluteus muscle to give ye the shot.” Leila turned over without a word pulling down her pants lightly so Carson had better access to the injection site. “It's going to get a wee bit cold for a second,” Carson said before he wiped down the spot where he planned to inject her. Then he pulled up some of her skin loosely and warned her that he was going to inject her now. Carson injected her carefully and proceeded then to gently push the medicine into her gluteus muscle. He pulled the syringe back out and placed a band-aid over the spot gently rubbing the injection side to spread out the medicine. Injections were uncomfortable because the medicine put pressure on receptor sides and by rubbing it the medicine was spread out further and would be less concentrated effectively pushing less strongly on the receptors. “Alright lassie,” he said petting her bum lightly “all done.”  
Leila pulled her pants back up and sat up. “I want you to stay close so I can make sure you have no reaction. What is yer plan for the afternoon?” Carson asked her. “I was just going to read up on some of that ancient physical therapy equipment and try out a couple of them.” Leila responded. “Bring your things in here,” Carson said and Leila got up do do just that.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“2nd lieutenant Turner,”John acknowledged the marine pointing to a seat in front of his desk. The marine sat down stiffly. “ I heard some things about you that made my blood boil over,” John said with insistence in his voice. “You will refrain from trying to get the PUs to play with you. I do not appreciate Doms that do not know when to stop and I do not have a problem making an example out of them is that understood?” “Yes sir,” Turner gritted his teeth as he left the office. He would show that snotty little brat. It was bad enough that she could not shut up back at the SGC but he would make her play with him and then once he had forced a collar on her she would know who was boss.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Make sure you rest the shoulder as much as possible,” Leila said releasing her last patient. The soldier's Dom at come back and had apologized profoundly to her about his assumption that she was a Dom. He asked her if she would treat his Sub again and she agreed.  
“All done for the day?” Carson asked her. “Yup,” she answered ready to get out of the infirmary. Carson had asked her earlier if she was going to have dinner with him in the mess. She had agreed. Leila enjoyed the company of the doctor and she looking forward to get to know him a bit better. She had been on Atlantis for four weeks now and had settled pretty well in a routine. She worked an 8 hour shift everyday and would then have dinner with either her people, John and his team or Carson. She liked to hang out with Matt and Evan who decided to teach her how to shoot a weapon in case she would ever need to do so as they lived in a war zone. The shooting practice had actually been Leila's idea. At the first meeting they had with all the department heads she had talked with Lorne about the possibility of combat classes for her people. Her SGC had offered to teach all of its employers the possibility to learn self defense but not everybody wanted to learn. Living on Atlantis Leila thought it should be mandatory. Lorne had agreed and while he delegated the training of the rest of her people to someone else, he enjoyed hanging out with her. Matt especially enjoyed hanging out with Leila as they had similar interests.  
Carson watched Leila amused during the dinner as she animatedly talked about one of the ancient devices she had tried out on a patient earlier. She was so full of life and so positive. Under normal circumstances Carson would have asked her to play with him to see if their dynamics matched but he was unsure how to proceed. He would talk with John about it later on to get his opinion on the matter. For now he was happy enough to eat dinner with her and hang out.  
Leila was walking next to Carson along the piers of Atlantis. He had suggested going on a walk to stretch their legs after dinner and she had agreed. Carson had grabbed her hand halfway down and they were walking now along the water side holding hands and enjoying each others company.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Leila was on her way back from Rodney's lab when she ran straight into 2nd Lieutenant Turner. She was not aware of the talk that Turner had with John and was a bit freaked out. “You little bitch, “Turner started off backing Leila into a wall, “You will submit to me now so that everybody will know that you actually want me and only complained to the General because you did not know what you wanted.” Leila was scared but was fast enough to touch her earpiece before Turner started to speak. She hoped that the earpiece would transmit everything that was being said back to Rodney. She had been using a secure channel with him during their experiment and she hoped he had not severed the connection yet. Leila could be quite witty but she had no illusion about the fact that Turner could easily overpower and rape her. She just needed to stall him long enough. “You wish Turner,” she replied, trying to move from under him. He grabbed her arm brutally and pushed her into the wall, her back hiding it with a thud. She hissed in pain but when he tried to kiss her roughly on the mouth proceeded to kick him in the privates. He now let out a noise of pain himself and backhanded her across her left cheek. He hit her so hard that she feel on the ground, her world spinning. “You bitch,” Turner ground out, he was kneeling on the ground proceeding to grab one of Leila's ankles to pull her closer to him. Leila was really afraid now he seemed to be insane as he tried to rip her shirt off her in the middle of the hallway, she was bleeding from a cut on her lower lip and was worried that nobody would come to her on time.  
She needn't have worried. Rodney was reading her loud and clear through his earpiece and had contacted John right away who was on his way to rescue her.  
John came running down the hallway and did not even stop to throw himself effectively on top of Turner pinning him to the ground with an angry growl. Ronon followed and helped him secure the marine who was trashing wildly still screaming on how he would make Leila submit to him. Leila had moved backwards and had scooted up against to wall watching the scene with wide eyes. It came to her that the marine would have raped her in the middle of the hallway and who knows what else he would have done. She started shaking violently and John, after Ronon had secured the marine, went over to her. John realized that she was going into shock but was too spooked at the moment, sat down next to her talking quietly. It had the desired effect Leila snapped out of it and stared at John. She opened her mouth after swallowing a couple of times, saying “John, I'm gonna hurl,” her face proceeding to get a greenish tint. John quickly pulled her up and told Atlantis to open the balcony door across the hall and pulled Leila outside were she proceeded to chuck up everything she had eaten that day over the railing of the balcony. John held onto her while she throw up because he was very sure that her trembling legs weren't going to hold her up for long. He started to rub her back as her throwing up turned into dry heaves. After she was done she leaned back into John tiredly. John moved his arms so that one hand was laying on her upper belly while the other one was holding loosely onto Leila's hand that was crossing her belly. John started to rub slow circles onto her belly. He cold feel the muscles still contracting under his fingers and tried to rub the tremors out so she did not need to dry heave again. She got the urge to throw up a couple more times but John told her to breath deeply each time and the urges finally stopped. She continued to shake though which was now more due to her being cold and exhausted so John led go of her for a moment and took of his jacket bundling her up in it. Leila stumbled and John picked her up cradling her in his arms effectively. Leila closed her eyes and turned her face into John's chest. John moved his arm to click his earpiece with his shoulder and paged Carson to led him know that he was bringing Leila in. John had Lorne contact Dr Weir and Carson while he and Ronon went to rescue Leila. He also contacted his Sub who was frantic about Leila. The only reason why he had not come out from his lab was that John had ordered him to stay there where he was safe. 

John moved into the infirmary with purpose in his step. He was still very angry and swore to himself that Turner would go back to earth to stand trial. The rape attempt would leave him with more than a black mark in his file. It should get him an dishonorable discharge from the military as well as a prison sentence. John would love to just snap his neck but that was obviously not an option.  
Carson moved towards John with worry lines on his face. “This way John,” he said. Carson had cleared the infirmary of all unnecessary personnel as well as patients.  
He had set up a treatment room in the back and proceeded to lead the way there. John not ready to let go of Leila yet sat down on the bed still holding her. Carson stepped closer to John and stroke Leila's hair “Heya lassie,” he sad quietly worry eminent in his voice. Leila turned her head towards Carson and said “Hey”. The three of them stood there for a moment until Carson took a deep breathe and said “Colonel you have to lay her down now so Ah can check her over.”  
John nodded and laid her down slowly. Carson went into full doctor mode and proceeded to take her pulse and blood pressure. He also shined a light into her eyes and asking her some general question trying to figure out if she was still in shock. Satisfied that she did not seem to be in shock anymore he put the equipment away and sat down on the bed next to her. He was relieved that she still had no problem with John and him stepping into her personal space. While the situation had scared her it did not seem to have damaged her. “Lassie where did he hurt you,” Carson asked “He,” Leila answered “smacked me against the wall and hit me across the face.” Carson's fingers ghostly went over her cheek. He saw a faint bruise appearing. He asked her to move her jaw sideways as he felt along the bone. He deemed it to be not broken. He proceeded to put on a pair of gloves and had her open her mouth. He checked her teeth and ran his finger on the inside of her jaw determining if there was more damage than the split lip. He put some ointment on the lip so it would not get infected.  
He tossed the gloves in a basin and pulled Leila up by her shoulders so he could have a look at her back. John moved forward and stabilized her as she still looked as weak as a ragdoll. Carson pushed up what was left of her shirt and pushed lightly on her back. He palpated her spinous processes but more than a slight discomfort everything seemed to be fine. He palpated the rest of her back carefully but it seemed to only be bruises.  
He lay her back down carefully and John said, “She threw up quite a bit.” “Did you hen,” Carson said with empathy in his voice, laying a hand softly on her belly rubbing it a little. “Are ye still feeling nauseous,” Leila nodded and Carson stood up to get her some medication.  
Leila grabbed John's hand and just hung onto him for a while. John realized that she needed that comfort at the moment and would not deny her that.  
Carson came back into the room holding a small cup with anti nausea medicine. Carson handed her the cup saying “Bottoms up”, Leila smiled slightly drinking the medicine down.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Leila was back in her room. Carson had sat with her the rest of the day. John had gone to make a report. He came back a little later to get her statement about the incident. Carson had been wonderful he had held her while John had listen to her talking and took notes. She was pretty sure that she would not have made it through the whole report without Carson being there. They had to stop a couple of times because she had started to cry. John said that with the evidence and the security video from the hallway she would not need to testify again in court. Luckily their government did not believe that insane people could not be punished under the law. Ronon had sat in when John had interrogated Turner and it became soon very clear that he did not have all his marbles together. He was under watch in a holding cell right now and was due to be send back through the stargate at the earliest convenience.  
Leila had taken a long shower and dressed into sleep bottoms, a short-sleeved shirt, and a hoodie. It was late now and she did not think she would be able to go to sleep anytime soon. John had said she could sleep in his quarters and Lorne had offered her the same but she did not want to do so. For one thing she felt like she was intruding on them and their partners. Moreover she knew exactly were she wanted to be. She wanted to be back in Carson's arms. Carson had made her feel so safe. John of course had made her feel safe too but that was different. She realized that she did start to develop a bit of a crush on Carson. Which was no surprise as he was a good looking guy. He was not as tall and build as the Colonel but he had broad shoulders and a handsome smile. He was also very smart and could make her laugh. Everytime time he slipped deep into his Scottish accent it made funny things to her belly.

She sighed and squared her shoulders. She made a decision and there was no backing out of it now. She moved out of her quarters and walked down the hallway. She hesitated a moment with her hand above his door chime but decided to sound the door anyway. She waited a moment and than the door opened. Carson stood in front of the door in some soft looking pants and was toweling his hair dry. He was not wearing a top and that gave her a perfect view of his chest and belly. He had some soft hairs on his lower belly around his navel that went down underneath the drawstrings of his pants “Whats wrong lassie?” Carson asked concerned. He hoped that she was not feeling any ill effects from the situation earlier. He had made her an appointment with Wallace Weir as he thought it was very important that she spoke to a psychologist about the almost rape. “I.., “ Leila started and bit her lip. Carson motioned her to come inside. “You can't sleep?” he stated. She nodded slowly. “I can give you something,” Carson said moving to his medical bag. “No,” Leila said quickly “I … “she took a deep breath “I would like to stay with you if that is alright.” She looked a bit worried and afraid of being rejected by Carson even though she knew that he liked her, too.  
Carson stopped in what he was going and walked back over to her smiling “More than alright,” he said. Carson than grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his bed. He moved the covers down and she crawled in. Carson went in beside her and spooned his body around her laying one arm under his head and the other arm loosely around Leila's tummy.  
“Good,” he asked?  
“More than good,” Leila returned and snuggled back into Carson closing her eyes. She was were she belonged.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue, months later:  
“Stargate activated, SGCs IDC” Chuck said, “Let them through,” Dr Weir responded from her position next to the console.  
Leila was standing next to Carson in the gate room. Dr Jackson and General O'Neill were due a visit to Atlantis. The General planned to have his vacation on Atlantis as his Sub had been complaining a lot about not having been able to set a foot on Atlantis yet and the General had heard that the fishing was great. He also wanted to make sure Leila was okay after the debacle with Turner. The 2nd Lieutenant was currently sitting his time in one of the roughest jails that the US had to offer. Jack had pulled some strings to make sure that he would be secured as long as possible. Carson looked over at Leila. He was glad that to see her smile and being all excited again. The last couple of weeks had been tough as she had to deal with the almost rape and the aftermath, but their relationship at grown.  
The General and Daniel stepped through the gate and after a confirming nod from Carson, Leila walked towards them. Jack opened his arms and grabbed her in a tight squeeze.  
He looked at her from top to bottom and finally settled on her face saying, “The collar looks good on you.”


End file.
